Tu y yo
by Neko2101998
Summary: Aunque Gakuen Alice no sea una escuela común y corriente, sus estudiantes llevan una vida normal bueno la mayoría, quien diría que la vida podría cambiar en un segundo
1. Chapter 1

Tu y yo…

Capitulo 1

PDV Mikan

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Por fin, viernes! ¡Cuánto amo este día! Adiós a las clases y hola al relajo (bueno, aunque sea dos días T.T) Intento verle el lado positivo… esta semana la única tarea que dejaron fue de matemáticas y Sí, soy pésima en eso -sonrisa- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me alegro? Porque sé que mi mejor amiga, Hotaru, me ayudará o tendré que hacer algo para que me ayude, no importa, podre descansar todo el fin de semana. WIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Fin del PDV

- ¡Hotaru!- la castaña corrió para abrazar a la pelinegra pero la poseedora de los ojos violetas en vez de quedarse quieta se movió a la izquierda, provocando de que la castaña chocara contra la pared.

- Te he dicho millones de veces que no hagas estupideces si no quieres salir lastimada- dijo la pelinegra mientras comía unas croquetas de cangrejo que solo Dios sabe de dónde las habrá sacado.

- Y yo te dicho que no me importa salir lastimada en esas estupideces mientras pueda ver a las personas que quiero felices.

- Baka- dijo la pelinegra mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios - necesito que pruebes uno de mis inventos, te espero mañana a las 10 am en mi dormitorio, si resulta como lo planeo te ayudare con tu tarea.

La castaña asintió ya que sabía que sin ella, estaría matándose todo el fin de semana con matemáticas.

Mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio se encontró con Anna y Nonoko. Estuvieron platicando de lo que planeaban hacer el fin de semana.

Nonoko tenía que recuperar clases de biología y química, mientras Anna tenía pensado ir a Central Town para comprar ropa nueva. Mikan les contó que mañana tendría que probar el nuevo invento de Hotaru, en cuanto escucharon eso pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña y le dijeron que esperaban verla viva el lunes.

Sabía sobre los inventos de su mejor amiga. Algunos eran fascinantes e increíbles pero otros... digamos que terminaba en el hospital por algunos días.

- Ustedes saben que no termino lastimada apropósito, además, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿no?

- Tienes razón, ya que comparado con la primera vez...

Las tres se echaron a reír. Aún lo recordaba, era la primera vez que probaba uno de sus inventos.

FLASHBACK

Hotaru le dijo que hiciera alguna de sus tonterías o lo que sea, Mikan no entendía a lo que se refería.

- En pocas palabras, has lo que siempre haces.

- ¿Ok? -la castaña seguí sin entender.

- Actúa normalmente.

- Está bien -en eso la castaña corrió para abrazar a la pelinegra pero en eso solo pudo sentir 3 golpes antes de salir volando por la ventana.

No recordaba nada.

Despertó en el hospital sintiendo mucho dolor en la cabeza, miro alrededor y contemplo por la ventana los arboles de cerezo, le pareció que alguien estaba observando, antes de que pudiera ver quien era se escuchó abrir la puerta.

- ¡Mikan! -gritaron Ana y Nonoko- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te rompiste algún hueso? ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?- preguntó Anna- mostrando su mano.

- Estoy bien, no creo haberme roto algún hueso y tienes tres dedos.

- ¡Qué bueno! -suspiró Nonoko aliviada.

- El resultado fue aprobado, como recompensa te hice tu tarea de biología -dijo la pelinegra comiendo un sándwich.

- Alguien me explica que es lo que está pasando -la castaña estaba demasiado confundida.

- Lo que pasó es que Hotaru te disparó con su Baka Boom tres veces y saliste volando por la ventana. Suerte que caíste sobre unos arbustos -dijo Anna mientras se servía un poco de agua.

- Ah… ¿!QUÉ!? ¿Cómo que Hotaru me disparó? ¿Por qué?

- Ésa era la prueba, éste ese el Baka Boom -dijo mostrándole el artefacto- dispara automáticamente a las personas que haces estupideces, por eso te llame para probarlo, baka- explicándole con suma tranquilidad.

- ¡HOTARU! -gritó la castaña.

- ¿Qué? Era necesario probarlo con alguien y nadie más adecuado que tú.

Se echó todavía quejándose con su mejor amiga tras lo ocurrido pero al final le sonrió y le dijo: Probaré tus inventos pero a cambio me ayudaras con las tareas, ¿ok?

La pelinegra sonrió como respuesta a su pregunta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Fue un buen trato ¿no? -dijo Ana mientras se sentaba en el jardín

- Sip. Puedo ver a Hotaru, ayudarla y ella, con la tarea- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

- Pero lo que no logró entender es cómo lograstes caer en esos arbustos. Luego de calcular la caída, debistes haber caído en la laguna del parque ¿Cómo llegastes a los arbustos? –preguntó Nonoko.

- No lo sé, desperté en el hospital y no sabía lo que había ocurrido… pero recuerdo que alguien me estaba observando en uno de los árboles de cerezo- respondió la castaña confundida.

- ¿Cómo que alguien? -preguntó Anna asombrada.

- Sí, alguien pero no pude ver quién era.

- Tal vez ese alguien te llevó a los arbustos, porque entre la laguna y el bosque se marca una distancia notable.

- Uhm… Puede ser de todas maneras, lo que importa es que estoy bien, ¿no?

- Sí, no debemos preocuparnos por ese tipo de cosas.

La charla tuvo que terminar pues ya estaba anocheciendo. La castaña estaba de lo más feliz, todo estaba tranquilo, pero sintió como si alguien la observara, seguro que no es nada- pensó para sí misma mientras regresaba a su dormitorio.

Pero estaba equivocada ya que en uno de los árboles, unos ojos carmesí la estaban observando.

- !Oe! Natsume vámonos -en ese momento el pelinegro bajo del árbol.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? No es común verte por aquí- preguntó un chico rubio con ojos azules.

- Nada- Le respondió el pelinegro un poco cortante.

- Está bien, vámonos… ¡Ah! Por cierto Persona te mando un mensaje.

- Genial, yo que pensaba verla un poco más- pensó el poseedor de los ojos carmesí.

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno soy nueva en esto, este es mi primer fic, me quedo corto y bueno surgió de repente XD, espero que les haiga gustado, dejen sus reviews me gustaría saber que les pareció si les gusto o no, subiré el próximo cap en cuanto pueda, nos vemos pronto, bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no** **me pertenecen**

Tu y yo…

Cap 2

**PDV Natsume**

Al fin lo logré, pensé que esa misión me llevaría todo el fin de semana -se prepara para bañarse- ¡ahhh! Estoy harto de estas estúpidas misiones, quisiera ir donde ese dichoso director y matarlo. Espero que este infierno se acabe pronto -entra al jacuzzi- bueno, admito que gracias a estas misiones puedo darme estos lujos, pero de qué me sirve si no estoy con ella -sale de baño, se cambia y se echa en la cama- ese día... cómo olvidarlo. Ese día ella cayó del cielo…

**FLASHBACK**

Descansaba en una de las ramas del árbol de cerezo, el día anterior había cumplido una misión por lo que no me dejaron tarea. Ese día era tranquilo -como me gustaría que siempre fuera así, cierro los ojos para echarme un descanso pero…

- BAKA, BAKA, BAKA –escuché. En eso vi a alguien ser lanzado por el impacto, por un momento no le di importancia, pero un impulso me hizo correr y saltar para atrapar a la persona.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero no me arrepentí. Ya en el suelo la acurruqué en unos arbustos, la observé por un buen rato. Tenía el cabello castaño, los labios rosados y la piel suave, por el impacto que le dieron pude deducir que se rompió uno de sus huesos. Le coloqué una de mis piedras Alice de curación. En ese momento empezó abrir los ojos, unos hermosos ojos color avellana.

- ¡Ay, duele! -dijo la castaña que acababa de despertar.

- No te preocupes, ya no dolerá tanto- le dije para que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -me preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- Yo soy la persona que te salvó de morir –le dije mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Sí claro ¡Ay! Oye eso duele -dijo mientras le insertaba la piedra.

- Ya está, lunares -le dije con una mirada pícara.

- ¡Pervertido! -dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Jajaja, yo no soy el pervertido aquí, además tú me las muestras -se tapó con la falda lo más que pudo y se sonrojo más que antes

- Gusto en conocerte lunares, pero ahora no creo que sea el momento de conocerte- la miré y le puse una mano sobre se cabeza- lo siento -susurré mientras le borraba la memoria. Era lo mejor para ella.

Se desplomó en los arbustos. Me quedé allí un rato más hasta que escuché unos pasos, subí al árbol para esconderme. Aparecieron tres chicas, al parecer amigas suyas.

- ¡Mikan! ¡Rápido llamen a una ambulancia! -decía una de las muchachas.

- Hotaru creo que esta vez te pasastes -dijo una joven de cabella largo y ondulados.

- No se preocupen, sé que estará bien. Bueno, mejor hago una de sus tareas para que no se esté quejando- dijo la poseedora de los ojos violetas.

Seguí la ambulancia con sumo cuidado, me subí a uno de los árboles que daban al hospital.

La pusieron en una camilla y estuve allí hasta que se despertara, vi que sus ojos se abrían, quede estático, no sabía que hacer, en eso alguien abrió la puerta y aproveché para salir de allí.

Mientras me dirigía a mi dormitorio me detuve por un momento, me sentí como un idiota ¿Por qué? Simple. No sé por qué me siento así, este nuevo sentimiento… de querer estar cerca de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**FIN DEL PDV**

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana, la castaña paseaba por el parque mientras pensaba en lo de ayer, lo bueno es que logró terminar la tarea.

**FLASHBACK**

Llegó a la hora acordada al dormitorio de la pelinegra, entró en la habitación y se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba allí, pero encontró una nota sobre la mesa que decía: "Baka, si les esto es probable que todavía me encuentre en el laboratorio, no importa, a continuación come una de estas galletas"

Vio un plato de galletas al costado de la tarjeta, cogió una y se la comió pero tenía un sabor peculiar, mientras terminaba de comérsela continuaba leyendo la nota "Ahora deja a un lado un pedazo de la galleta y escribe lo que sientes". La castaña no entendió a lo que se refería, pero en ese momento vio que todo se hacía más grande, quiso escribir al lado del pedazo de la galleta, que todo se veía grande; sin embargo, los muebles no se hacían grandes ¡Ella se estaba encogiendo! Saltó y logró llegar al plato de galletas mas ella y el platillo cayeron al suelo.

Adolorida por el impacto, se levantó y caminó hacia las galletas. "Si una me hiso pequeña, otra me devolverá a la normalidad" pensó.

Comió un pedazo. Al principio no pasó nada pero luego creció hasta llegar al techo.

"¡Ay no!, bueno un pedazo de ésta, espero... por favor"-rogó la castaña antes de comerse la galleta, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba con su estatura normal, escribió al lado de cada pedazo su experiencia.

La poseedora de los ojos avellana tenía miedo que algo peor le sucediera al probar una de esas "deliciosas" galletas pero sabía que si no ayudaba a la pelinegra, su tarea corría peligro. Lo peor de todo era que Jinno-sensei le había dejado la peor parte para ella sola.

Suspiró antes de comer la galleta –todo sea por la tarea- y se la comió.

Ésa la hiso una niña de ocho años. Se miró en el espejo del comedor y al verse empezó a recordar con mucha nostalgia su querida infancia, antes de que se diera cuanta había regresado a su edad actual. Escribió al lado "te hace seis años más joven durante -miró el reloj -30 minutos"

- Al parecer algunos de los resultados no son tan malos, ahora probaré ésta -se comió otras de las galletas, en ese instante se desplomó en uno de los muebles, sintió sus parpados pesados, todo le daba vueltas, luego todo oscureció.

**2 horas después…**

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, despertó y vio a su mejor amiga

- ¿Qué hace este gato aquí? -preguntó la pelinegra.

La castaña se sorprendió, quiso preguntar cuál gato pero cuando intentó hablar lo único que pudo decir fue ¿miau? Al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar, la castaña se vio en el espejo y vio a un gato blanco que tenía los ojos de color avellana.

¡_Esperen! ¿Qué? ¿Ésa soy yo? Pero, ¡¿cómo?! Ah, cierto la galleta debió haberme transformado_ -pensó el minino mirándose al espejo

- Bueno, adiós- La pelinegra cogió al felino y la lanzó por la ventana, suerte que los gatos siempre caen de pie. Quiso entrar a la habitación pero todo estaba cerrado.

Entro en pánico, buscó rápidamente alguna forma de entrar al edificio. Pero... cero, no había forma de entrar. Ya un poco más calmada, se dirigió a su dormitorio _–tal vez se me pase el efecto como la última vez_- ya cerca de su edificio se dio cuenta que no podía pasar, ¿por qué?

1. Su dormitorio estaba cerrado

2. La llave lo había dejado en el cuarto de Hotaru y

3. ¡NO SE PERMITÍAN ANIMALES!

Se desplomó en el césped. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado y cuánto faltaba para que pase el efecto.

Ahhh... -suspiró- _si Hotaru no me hubiera lanzado... ¿era necesario ser lanzada por la ventana?_ -ironizó- _cualquiera saca a un animal con delicadeza. Cuando vuelva a la normalidad le reclamaré todo lo que ha pasado- _haciendo un puchero.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores, vio a un chico pelinegro descansando debajo de un árbol, sabía que nunca había visto a ese chico antes pero algo le decía que lo conocía, se acercó y se percató que estaba descansando. Lo observó con mucha curiosidad, sentía que lo conocía pero no sabía de dónde, en eso el pelinegro empezó a despertar, al abrir sus ojos completamente lo primero que vio fueron los ojos del felino.

- Vaya, los tienen del mismo color-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba

_¿De que estará hablando?_- ¿miau?

- Perdón, déjame que te lo explique, tienes el mismo color de ojos que ella

_No entiendo_ – miau…

- Bueno ya que eres un gato creo será mejor hablar contigo, ya que tú no dirás nada o a lo mejor tampoco entiendas algo, tengo que desahogarme con alguien -sonrió.

_Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando vuelva a mi estado original-_ ¡miau!

- Digamos que conocí a alguien y creo que me gusta -suspiró- lamentablemente no puedo estar cerca de ella ya que podría sufrir más que yo, solo puedo observarla a lo lejos. Es lo mejor para ella pero cuando termine con este infierno, iré a por ella y sí o sí ella tendrá que aceptarme y si eso implica secuestrarla, lo haré -sonrisa

_A este ya se le salió un tornillo_- miau

- Jajaja, es broma. Bueno será mejor volver a la misión, pensé que tal vez la vería por aquí pero creo que me equivoqué, bueno adiós -el pelinegro desapareció del lugar.

_Vaya, es muy tierno de su parte aunque no lo demuestre, como me gustaría tener a alguien así pero creo que solo los puedo encontrar en los cuentos de hadas -_pensó el felino mientras caminaba sin rumbo, en eso sintió que alguien la agarró bruscamente.

- Miren a este lindo minino, vamos a jugar con él- dijo maliciosamente un chico pelirrojo

- Jajaja, vamos a la laguna a ver si sabe nadar- dijo un castaño un poco bajo para su edad

- No, mejor en el zoológico, para que juegue con los tiburones -dijo una chica de cabello corto

_¿Qué? No soy un gato, ah! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar para volver a la normalidad?, ¡ayuda!_

- Jajaja bueno idea, entonces vamos-dijo el chico pelirrojo

_¡No!,¡ayuda!, ¡Hotaru!_

En ese momento apareció un águila llevándose al felino

- ¡Oye ven a haca estúpida águila! ¡Devuélvenos a ese gato!

_¿Pero qué?, ¿Un águila?, ¿de dónde rayos… ¡suéltame!_

El águila no prestó atención a los maullidos del felino. Luego de unos minutos, empezó a descender hacían un chico rubio que tenía los ojos azules, junto a él se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amiga.

Al aterrizar, el felino fue corriendo para abrazar a la pelinegra, pero antes que la alcanzara se movió a un lado provocando que el minino se chocara contra uno de los árboles.

- Pobre gatito- dijo el rubio, mientras cogía al felino

- Baka, ten- le metió una de esas galletas, se la comió y en ese instante volvió a ser como antes.

- ¡Ah! ¿Era una persona? -dijo sorprendido el rubio

- Sí, lo siento, me había transformado en un gato tras comerme una de las galletas de Hotaru, lo siento… etto ¿me podrías bajar?- dijo la castaña todavía en los brazos del rubio

- ¿Ah?, ah!, sí lo siento- dijo el rubio mientras se sonrojaba

- Bueno gracias -dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía- ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

- Soy Ruka Nogi de la clase A, ¿y tú eres?

- Soy Mikan Sakura de la clase B, me alegra conocerte

- Ah, sí, a mí también- el chico de cabellos rubios se estaba sonrojando más de lo normal…

**Notas de la autora: **

Ok, lo siento por hacerlos esperar es que por el comienzo de clases he estado ocupada y mi laptop no queria conectar y recien me lo arreglaron jajaja, bueno es pero que les guste, intentare subir la proxima semana, enserio lo siento, espero sus reviews, que les parecio, los gusto o no, aqui les dejo el cap y nos veos la proxima semana, bye ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo... si me quieren matar antes lean mis notas alli esta la explicacion ;), sin más a leer**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no** **me pertenecen**

**Tu y yo…**

**Cap 3**

- Disculpen por arruinar su momento pero estoy aquí, ¿sabían? –dijo la pelinegra mientras el ojiazul se volvía a sonrojar.

- Jajaja. Ah, por cierto ¿Cómo me encontraron?

- Fue por las notas que dejastes y por Anna.

- ¿Anna? –miles de interrogaciones aparecieron sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

- Recuerda que ella tiene el Alice de cocinar. Me explicó la reacción de cada una de las mezclas y también me dio la galleta que anulaba los efectos de los demás.

- Ya veo, pero… ¿por qué Ruka está aquí?

- Simple. Él posee el Alice de las feromonas de animales y puesto que te convertiste un uno, me pareció la mejor opción –dijo la pelinegra mientras terminaba de explicar.

- Y ¿es esta águila? –dudó

- Me ayudó a encontrarte, ellos poseen una aguda vista y son capaces de atrapar rápidamente a su presa -dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

- Gracias por ayudarme, te debo una –sonrisa- hasta luego –dijo la castaña al rubio mientras se dirigía donde estaba su mejor amiga.

- ah, …s… sí -tartamudeó- hasta luego. El chico de cabellos rubios se despidió de la chica con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra.

- ¡HOTARU!

Como era de esperar de la chica de cabello oscuro, se movió hacia un lado antes de que la castaña la alcanze provocando que se chocara de nuevo.

- Después de todo lo que he pasado y no me dejas darte un simple abrazo ¿es en serio? si supieras todo lo que he pasado…

Mientras la castaña se quejaba la pelinegra le dio su cuaderno de matemáticas

- Ten, hice tu tarea. No deberías estar quejándote ya que conociéndote estuvistes divirtiéndote un rato.

La castaña bufó ya que la pelinegra tenía razón, pero todavía estaba pensando en el extraño pelinegro con el que se había encontrado esa tarde.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La castaña continuaba caminando por el parque, se encontró con Anna y Nonoko, quienes se alegraron de verla.

- Mikan, que bueno que estés bien pensábamos que estarías en el hospital –dijo Nonoko.

- Sí, estuve muy preocupada cuando Hotaru me llamo pidiéndome que le enseñara toda clase de mezclas –dijo Anna.

- Estoy bien, por cierto ¿ustedes conocen a Ruka Nogi?

Las chicas se quedaron en blanco

- Mikan eso ni se pregunta.

- Obvio que lo conocemos, va en la clase A. Su Alice son las feromonas de animales, es tres estrellas y sobre todo es uno de los más guapos de toda la academia.

- Vaya –la castaña está sorprendida, no por la información sino por la actitud de sus compañeras.

- Sí, incluso tiene un club de fans cuya presidenta es Sumire aunque también es la de Natsume

- Te recomendamos que no te acerques a ella, pues…uhm -dudó- cómo decirlo.

- Es muy celosa.

- Demasiado, mandó a una compañera al hospital por una semana solo porque ella le había preguntado sobre la tarea de japonés.

- Nunca pensé que una mujer llegara a esos extremos.

- Sí, de todos modos, si vas a estar cerca de Nogi revisa que Sumire no esté.

- Está bien –dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

- Y ¿por qué preguntas por él?

- Lo que pasa es que junto con Hotaru me ayudaron a volver a la normalidad.

- ¿A la normalidad?

- Sí, es una larga historia

- ¿La prueba que tenías que hacer para Hotaru?

La castaña asintió

- Ya veo, pero como tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, nos lo explicarás con cada detalle.

- Está bien entonces, vamos por un helado y les cuento todo.

Y así todas fueron por un helado y conversaron sobre la aventura que tuvo Mikan, obvio la parte del pelinegro ya que no le parecía muy importante

- Vaya, sí que tuvistes suerte

- Si no hubiera sido por Nogi y Hotaru, estarías una semana en el hospital.

- Sí, quiero agradecer a Ruka pero no sé cómo, solo sé sobre su Alice y en la clase en la que va…

- Bueno tarde o temprano se te ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes.

- Eso espero, vaya ya está oscureciendo será mejor volver y prepararnos para mañana

- Oigan chicas, ¿estamos a mitad de año? Eso quiere decir que pronto nos reagruparán en nuevos salones

- ¿¡Tan rápido!? -se quejó- espero estar con ustedes y con Hotaru

- Eso espero, no quiero estar sola –replicó Anna.

Mikan se despidió de sus amigas. Fue a su dormitorio, se duchó, se puso una pijama a rayas y se fue a dormir. Mañana tendría que presentar su tarea, suerte que hiso la prueba ya que conociendo como es ella, seguro todavía no la hubiera terminado.

Al día siguiente, como era de costumbre, se levantó 20 minutos antes de las ocho, rápidamente se fue a la ducha, se puso su uniforme, tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja y se preparó un pan con mermelada.

_Porque siempre me levanto tan tarde, no lo entiendo, ahhhh!, solo faltan 5 minutos, a ver que profesores tocan hoy; Narumi, Nodacchi, aunque dudo que venga ya que siempre está en sus viajes del tiempo y en la primera hora me toca con Jinno…¡JINNO!, ay no, ¡TRES MINUTOS!, me van a matar! _(T.T)

La chica de cabellos castaños corrió lo más rápido que pudo, si llegaba tarde una vez más el castigo sería un examen y no cualquier examen, un examen de matemáticas, para el colmo si lo reprobaba tendría que asistir a clases de refuerzo, ya suficiente tenía con las de él.

Llegó a la escuela, se dirigió rápidamente a su salón, cerró los ojos -no quería ver la cara de Jinno cuando la regañase- pero extrañamente no escuchó su voz.

- Mikan -abrió los ojos- llegas a tiempo, Jin Jin todavía no viene

- ¿Ah? ¿Enserio? -la castaña miró a su amiga de cabellos rosados sorprendida mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Jinno nunca se retrasaba.

- Sí, seguro está en la sala de profesores preparando la lista de los estudiantes.

- ¿A qué te refieres con la lista de estudiantes?

- No te acuerdas, ayer te dije que a mitad de año cambian de salones a todos los alumnos.

- ¡Cierto! Se me olvidó por completo.

- Sip, ahhh, ¡estoy tan nerviosa! No quiero estar en un salón donde no conozco a nadie

- No te preocupes, de seguro alguna de nosotras estará contigo.

- Eso espero.

Cinco minutos después aparece Jinno con el humor de siempre, toma lista y dicta su clase

Al final de las clases hace un anuncio

- Mañana estarán las listas en el tablón de anuncios -después eso se fue del aula

Mientras los alumnos esperaban a Narumi, Anna se ponía más nerviosa. Mikan intentó tranquilizarla pero fue imposible, por suerte llego Narumi para calmarle los nervios.

- Buenos días mis amores -dijo mirando a sus estudiantes, en eso vio a la chica de cabellos rosados en un estado que ni siquiera sabía que existía- cariño, ¿por qué estás así?

- Estoy tan preocupada por el cambio de aula, no quiero estar sola.

- Relájate mi amor, todo estará bien -Narumi empezó a utilizar su Alice, las feromonas humanas.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Sí, Narumi-sensei –dijo Anna mientras en sus ojos aparecían unos corazones

- Entonces comencemos nuestra clase, hoy practicaremos kanji así que todos saquen una hoja…

Y así paso la clase de su querido profesor.

Era hora del descanso

- ¡Anna!, ¡Anna!, ¡Anna!, imposible, no reacciona todavía- dijo la peliazul mientras le sacudía los hombros.

- Espera Nonoko creo que ya sé que es lo que puede funcionar, espérame aquí ahorita vuelvo- dijo Mikan mientras corrió hacia una dirección desconocida.

Luego de 20 minutos

- ¡Nonoko!

- ¿Qué paso? ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

- Es que la laguna está muy lejos

- ¿La laguna? ¿Por qué te fuiste hasta allá?

- Para conseguir agua, a lo mejor Anna reacciona si se lo echamos

- Pero si querías agua no sería mejor si lo hubieras conseguido de los baños

- Ah… etto es que fue lo primer que se me vino a la mente -dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras la daba la razón a su amiga

- Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿lista?

- Sip -sonrió

- 1, 2, 3…

Lanzaron el agua y Anna reacciono al instante

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Por qué estoy mojada?, ¡Ah! ¡LAS LISTAS!

- Creo que mejor la hubiéramos dejado como estaba

- Sí, no se me ocurre alguna forma de tranquilizarla... creo que está más alterada que antes

Y en efecto lo estaba

- ¡lLAS LISTAS! -gritó- ¡Saben algo de ellas!,¿¡donde están!? -exgió.

- Todavía no las ponen, mañana estarán en el tablón de anuncios -dijo una cuarta voz que no era más y nada menos que de Hotaru que se dirigía hacia ellas- Adivino, está peor que antes.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo -decía la pelirrosa.

- Esta es una buena oportunidad -la pelinegra saca de su bolsillo unas pastillas en forma de estrella y se las metió en las boca mientras hablaba.

Las pastillas tuvieron un efecto rápido según como estaba previsto, Anna estaba en un profundo sueño

- ¿Qué le distes?

- Unas pastillas para dormir. Por más ruido que haya seguirás durmiendo, te iba a pedir que tú las probaras pero ásta me pareció una mejor oportunidad. Sólo falta saber la duración.

- ¡Ah!, en 10 minutos nos toca regresar a clases y ¡¿no sabes cuánto durarán?!

- Como nos toca con Nodacchi no creo que sea un problema, ya que siempre está en sus viajes del tiemp.

- Pero qué sucede si regresa, aunque es muy poco probable, siempre existes una posibilidad.

- Le diremos que Anna se sentía mal y decidió volver a su dormitorio, todos nos creerán ya que todos la vieron en su estado, ¿alguna pregunta más?

- Sé… ¡Anna esta aquí y no es su dormitorio!

En ese momento la pelinegra saco su baka boom y le disparó tres veces.

- ¡¿Pero ahora qué hice?! -dijo adolorida Mikan

- Deja de gritar o llamarás la atención, baka -la castaña el escuchar eso hiso un puchero- le diré a Amanatsu que la lleve, bueno vámonos -dijo la poseedora de los ojos violetas en dirección a su salón.

- Espero que dure el efecto hasta mañana-

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te gustaría que Anna te despertara en medio de la noche toda alterada? -ironizó.

- Tienes razón, ahora solo espero que Amanatsu llegue pronto o Anna estará en problemas.

Mikan y Nonoko se fueron a su salón. Al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa de que cierto profesor había llegado acompañado de un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, de cabello azul igual que sus ojos y una estrella entre su ojo derecho y su mejilla.

- Bueno chicos lamento no haberme presentado en estos 3 meses, sé que estamos muy atrasados y en cualquier momento me tengo que ir por eso les he traído a mi sustituto; Tsubasa Ando, también iba a venir Misaki, pero creo que no pudo venir- en se momento se abrió la puerta

- Lo siento sensei, una de mis dobles me jugo una mala pasada -dijo una chica pelirrosa que al parecer tenia la misma edad del peliazul

- No te preocupes, pasa. Les presento a Misaki Harada, ellos dos serán mis sustitutos ¿Alguna pregunta?

Cierta castaña levantó la mana y el profesor le dio la palabra.

- ¿Cuáles son sus Alices?

- El mío es la manipulación de sombras -respondió el chico

- Y el mío es la multiplicación -aclaró Misaki

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos

- ¿Por qué ustedes serán nuestros tutores?

- ¿Por qué no? -sonrieron- De pasada que les explicamos las cosas de la vida y cosas así

- Cuando Nodacchi nos ofreció el puesto nos pareció una buena idea

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme-dice mientras desaparece- buena suerte- desparece

- OK, tomemos lista y luego nos preguntaran todo lo que quieran.

Todo el salón estuvo de acuerdo, tomaron lista y cuando llamaron a su compañera de cabellos rosados

- No está, no se sentía muy bien, así que se fue a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Está muy nerviosa por el cambio de aula

- Ya veo, es muy común en esta época, más por la clasificación de sus Alices.

- ¿Clasificación?

- En medio año, la escuela evalúa su comportamiento, conocimiento y sus Alices; la clasificación de Alice consiste en saber su clase de Alice; existen cinco clases: potencial, técnica, física, especial, a la que pertenecemos, y la peligrosa que se les asigna su clase a partir 1ro de secundaria

- ¡Qué bueno que Anna no está aquí! -susurro la castaña a su compañera

- Sí, a buena hora que Hotaru le dio las pastillas.

Así continúo la clase de nuestra querida castaña aunque en las ramas de un árbol, los ojos carmesí de cierto pelinegro la veían con inquietud, no soportaba ver que SU castaña hablara con tanta confianza con el peliazul. Varias veces intentó prenderle fuego a su camisa pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¡Natsume! -de inmediato bajó del árbol -¿te encuentras bien?, últimamente estas actuando muy raro, ¿Está todo bien?

- Uhmm…- siguieron caminando por los alrededores de la academia- tú eres el que ha estado actuando raro -dijo mirando al ojiazul

- ahhh!, ¿se nota tanto?

- uhm…

- Bueno sí, lo que pasa es que…-empezó a sonrojarse- conocí a alguien mientras ayudaba a Imai con uno de sus proyectos el sábado

- Uhm

- Sí es una chica muy hermosa, amable y tiene unos hermosos ojos color avellana, aunque al principio me llevó un gran susto... pensar que eran un gato, que ridículo, ¿no? -dijo el rubio un poco apenado

El pelinegro lo miro desconcertado

- Imai la convirtió en un felino.

_¿Ojos color avellana?, iImposible!, espero que no esté hablando sobre ella, pero si ella se convirtió en un gato -_suspiró-_ ni modo solo espero que se le olvide la conversación que tuvimos -_pensó el pelinegro mientras se acordaba de ella.

**Notas de Neko: **

Miau..., jajajaja XD, si se preguntan porque esta gatita se demoro en subir pues mis _hermosas_ clases comenzaron y no saben cuanto me quiere mi colegio, realmente no se cuando pueda publicar el siguente cap pero les prometo que lo terminare (ruegen que no me dejen una montaña de tarea), tambien por mis resultados del examen porque si muero en eso, Bye a mi laptop, prometo tener siempre un cuaderno a la mano para asi no se me vaya la inspiracion, hasta ahora este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito espero que les guste y quiero agradecer a Ayumi por ayudarme (no saben cuanta paciencia me tiene, porque realmente cualquiera me mataria T^T, por eso la quiero mucho), hasta la proxima...


	4. Chapter 4

***revisa que nadie la interrunpa, prende la laptop y empieza ha escribir* Miau! ha tiempo que no escribo, lo siento (pero es que mi colegio me quiere demasiado ¬¬), si mas, aqui les dejo la continuación gracias por leer ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no** **me pertenecen**

**Tu y yo…**

**Cap 4**

- Oigan -todos voltearon a verlo- ¿No tienen calor? Siento que me quemara la ropa...

- Nop, Tsubasa-sempai enséñenos su Alice.

- Bien pero necesito un voluntario... -miro alrededor- haber… ¡Tú! -dijo señalando a Nonoko- No te preocupes, solo relájate.

- Está bien -dudó.

En ese momento la peliazul empezó a moverse igual que Tsubasa-san.

- Ella copia mis movimientos porque yo controlo su sombra -dijo mientras señalaba en donde estaba pisando- ¿seguros que no sienten calor? -volvió a preguntar mientras se abanica con uno de los libros.

- Nop, ahora que Misaki-sempai nos enseñe su Alice, por favor.

- Claro -de inmediato vieron a 2, 3, 4 hasta 5 personas iguales a la pelirrosa– adivinen cuál es la verdadera.

Las 5 chicas pelirrosas sonrieron a la vez.

- Ella -dijo la chica de cabellos castaños a una de los dobles.

- Nop -desapareció

- Etto… ¿ella? -señalaron a otra.

- Tampoco -desapareció.

- Ah… ¡tú!

- Vuélvelo a intentar -desapareció

- Uhm… ¡ella!

- Error -desapareció

- Entonces tu eres la verdadera -dijo mientras sonreía

- ¡Bye! -desapareció

- ¡ahhh! -gritó Mikan- pero ¡¿qué?! ¿dónde está?, no es justo -hizo un puchero

- Jajaja, cálmate. Siempre estuve aquí -la castaña se volteó y vio a la pelirrosa a su espalda.

- ¡Ah! -gritó sorprendida- P...pero ¡¿cómo?!

- Veras -levantó un dedo como si fuera una profesora- mientras estuviste distraída, yo me escabullí a tu espalda.

- Ah, ya veo... pero… ¡¿por qué no me dijeron nada?! -mirando hacia sus compañeros de atrás.

- Porque -dijo la chica de ojos violetas- necesitaba probar tu ingenuidad y ¡Felicidades! aprobaste.

- ¡HOTARU!

- Bueno, bueno, como es nuestra primera clase nosotros también queremos divertirnos, de todas maneras, no te lo tomes tan enserio -dijo el peliazul mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza- oigan -empezó a oler- ¿No sienten un olor a quemado?

- ¡Ah! ¡Tsubasa-sempai¡ ¡SU CAMISA!

- ¿Ah?... ¡AH! ¿¡pero que rayos…!? -no pudo completar su frase ya que Misaki agarró la manguera de emergencia y lo mojó de pies a cabeza.

- Listo, asunto solucionado -sonrió

- ¿¡Era necesario esto!? -ironizó

- Pues sí, te ibas a quemar...

- ¡Me pude haber quitado la camisa!

- ¿Enfrente de todos? No creo que sea una buena opción, un profesor nunca haría eso.

Toda la clase se echó a reír, incluyendo los profesores

- Cálmese Tsubasa-sempai, no se lo tome tan enserio. Tome -le extendió un pañuelo.

- Gracias, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu Alice?

- La anulación -sonrió

- Ya veo, entonces nos veremos más seguido -le devolvió la sonrisa

- ¿Ah? -varias signos de interrogaciones aparecieron sobre su cabeza- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Mañana lo sabrás -le susurró– bueno chicos espero verlos la próxima clase -sonó la campana de la escuela lo cual indicaba que era hora de salida- Hasta luego.

- Igualmente chicos, cuídense -dijo la chica de cabellos rosados

Ambos sujetos dieron media vuelta y desparecieron de la vista de los demás.

Después de clases, Mikan se dirigía a Central Town con sus amigas, tiempo que no iba por ese lugar...

- Oye Mikan, ya sabes cómo agradecérselo -preguntó la peliazul con una seña pícara.

- ¿Agradecerle? ¿A quién? -no entendió.

- Ay... -suspiró- ¿Cómo que a quién? A Ruka , ¿a quién más?

- ¡Cierto! Todavía no se me ha ocurrido algo. Uhmm... ¿se te ocurre algo Hotaru?

- Invítalo a salir

- ¿Eh?

- Que lo invites a una cita

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Porque dices eso! –se empieza a sonrojar

- Tú me lo preguntaste ¿no? Además no creo que Ruka te rechace, así que invítalo a una cita. Tú le agradeces, él la pasa bien, todos ganan -sonrió.

No respondió

- Mikan no me digas que es tu primera cita -ella asiente con la cara toda sonrojada- ¡Ay! bueno... no lo veas como algo serio, solo como... pasar el rato con un amigo. ¡Eso! Solo vas a pasar el rato con un amigo.

- No suena mal, está bien mañana hablare con él, pero mañana cambian de aula ¿me pregunto si lo cambiaran?

- Como mañana anuncian todos los grupos, aprovechas para ver si lo cambiaron.

- Entonces -se pone enfrente de sus compañeras- mañana me levantaré muy temprano -sonrió- por cierto ¿Anna seguirá dormida?

- Eso espero, Hotaru ¿Cuánto duran las pastillas? -todas miraron a la aludida.

- Necesitaba probar la duración –mira su reloj- van 7 horas.

- Espero que duren 24 horas

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te gustaría que alguien al borde de la locura te despierte en medio de la noche ?- dijo con ironia Nonoko

- Jejeje, si tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Mikan se dirigió a su dormitorio, tenía que preparar todo si quería levantarse temprano. Se dio una ducha, hizo su tarea (la que podía) y ordenó su cuarto. Eran las 8 de la noche, acababa de cenar y se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse la pijama, en eso escuchó un ruido por su ventana. Se acercó pero no había nada.

_¿Será un gato?...¡Ya sé! Le pondré un poco de leche, a lo mejor tenía hambre_

Puso un tazón de leche tibia en la ventana. Se fue a su cama. Estaba a punto de entregarse al mundo de los sueños pero...

- ¡Mikan!

_Ay no_

_-_ ¡Mikan, ábreme!

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas ella vino aquí?_

- ¡Mikan!

- ¡Ya voy! -suspiró- _adiós a mi plan de levantarme temprano._ Abre la puerta- ¿Qué pasa Anna?

- Mikan ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya dormido 15 horas?!

- Hotaru te dio unas pastillas. En tu estado, desesperarías a cualquiera- dijo media soñolienta

- Bueno, perdón enserio, ahora estoy más calmada te lo juro-levanto su mano en señal que estaba siendo sincera- pero dime, ¿qué hicieron mientras yo estaba en el mundo de los sueños?

- Para sorpresa de todo vino Nodacchi, pero no hicimos clase. No te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces qué hicieron? Dudo que hubieran estado vagando.

La casaña se dio cuenta que estaban hablando en el pasillo así que con un gesto invitó a su amiga a pasar. Ambas se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

- Bueno no, nos presentó a Tsubasa y Misaki

- ¿Son nuevos estudiantes?

Meneo la cabeza en señal que estaba equivocada

- Ellos serán sus sustitutos

- Imagino que serán uno de esos profesores aburridos -suspiró en señal de resignación.

- Te equivocas -su comentario hizo que la pelirrosa la mirara un tanto incrédula

- ¿Enserio? -le salieron brillos en los ojos- dime absolutamente todo -sus ojitos brillaron.

- Al parecer ellos son estudiantes de un grado superior. Son muy divertidos y tienen unos Alice asombrosos -sonrió- pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Tsubasa-sempai me pregunto cuál era mi Alice, le respondí que era la anulación pero después me dijo que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, ¿Qué crees que signifique?

Al principio Anna se encontraba igual de pensativa pero sonrió al darse cuenta

- Ya entendí -sonrió para sí misma

- ¿En serio? Dime por ... -no pudo completar la frase ya que su invitada se dirigía a la puerta.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya

- Oye ¡ANNA!

- Adiós -y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio

- ¡ANNA! -suspiró.

¿¡Por qué se fue? No le costaba nada decírmelo. Hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía a su cama. Escuchó una risita pero no le dio importancia, miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora. _Vaya, pensé que no dormiría en toda la noche_. Miró hacia la ventana y cerró sus ojos. _Tal vez venga más tarde_. Se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cierta castaña se dirigía de aquí para allá en su dormitorio.

_No lo entiendo, me dormí a las 10 ¡Cómo es posible que me halla levantado tarde! ¡ahhh! Yo que pensaba llegar temprano para averiguar el aula en el que está Ruka - _suspiro- _supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el receso_-miró su reloj- ¡ahhhh! Faltan 10 minutos, ¿Dónde deje mi mochila? -gritó

Mientras Mikan salía corriendo de los dormitorios, entre las ramas cierto pelinegro la seguía con la mirada.

- Gracias por la leche, lunares.

**Notas de Neko: **

Miau..., esta le deje más cortita, jejeje, aproveche este momento porque, uno mañana me entregan los resultados de mis examen y si salgo con una nota no muy convincente para mi madre... encierra a mi laptop (les juro que me esforce al maximo pero todo por el tiempo...) y dos, voy a esta todo el fin de semana entregada a la tarea (si o no que mi cole me quiere ¬¬), como lo prometi me estoy llevando un cuaderno al cole y cuando me llega una idea la escribo asi que si o si termino este fic (asi que** Kanna Meiko** puedes estar tranquila). Gracias Ayumi por tu paciencia realmente la aprecio (me quiso matar . jajajaja), espero verlo pronto bye ;3


	5. Chapter 5

***corre a su laptop* perdon por la demora pero es que mi colegio me quiere tanto que me pudieron más clases yupi (enserio no se porq nos hacen esto T^T), *suspiro* pero al fin les tengo el cap 5 ^^, asi que a leer ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no** **me pertenecen**

**Tu y yo…**

**Cap 5**

Mikan llegó corriendo-como siempre-a las puertas de la escuela; sin embargo, algo raro ocurría. Todo mundo estaba afuera. Se suponía que las clases estaban por empezar ¿Qué hacían todos fuera de sus aulas?.

- ¿Mikan? -las chicas la miraron sorprendidas- ¡Vaya! No me imaginé que llegaras temprano -dijo Nonoko mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué hora es? -Mikan le preguntó confundida.

- Son las 7:30 am, me levanté temprano para ver en qué salón estoy.

- Mi reloj decía que eran las 7:50 am, si hubiera sabido que era temprano habría desayunado algo... *gggggrrraaaarrrr* -sonó su estómago- Hehehe... parece que mi estómago lo notó.

- Tranquila -le sonrió- Ten, hice un sándwich de jamón y queso.

- ¡Gracias! -abrazó a su amiga- ¡Ah! Si es temprano entonces vayamos a ver en qué aula estamos.

- Sí, vamos.

En el trayecto a su destino, Hotaru la alcanzó y con señas hizo que se quedaran en la parte de atrás del grupo. Tenía algo que preguntarle.

- Y bueno -se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- ya decidiste que harás en tu "cita"

- Eh…, aún no -miró el cielo.

- Jajaja, Mikan, mírate estas toda roja, jajaja -se burló.

- ¿Eh?- se toca las mejillas- tal vez esté enferma

- No te preocupes es normal

- ¿Es normal estar roja sin estar enferma?

- Sí, más tarde te lo explico, vamos

Caminaron hasta el tablón de anuncios. A pesar de que era temprano, al llegar, el lugar estaba repleto.

- Etto… permiso, disculpen.

A gritos y a empujones lograron pasar entre la multitud. Pasaron al menos unos 10 minutos hasta que lograron llegar al frente del tablón. Fue toda una tortura.

- Ahhhh, lo logramos

- Creo que vi mi vida pasar ente mis ojos, pensé que iba a morir.

- Por fin estas aquí baka

- ¡Eh! -la miró de arriba a abajo- Hotaru ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡¿Cómo lograstes llegar?!

- Por el ave transportador, ¿Con que más?

- ¡¿Por qué no nos llevastes?! ¡Casi morimos en lo que llegábamos aquí!

- Estoy en la clase B ¿y tú?- pelinegra se volteó a ver la lista

- ¡Oye, hazme caso!

- Mikan, mira estás en la clase B -dijo la peliazul mientras señalaba al panel.

- ¿Ah?, ¿enserio? -la mirada de la castaña se posó en papel del panel- **Mikan Sakura-Aula B** -se quedó paralizada-

- Oe…, Mikan

10 segundos. Ese es el tiempo que necesitó su cerebro para procesar la información.

- Baka te vas a quedar allí o ¿vamos antes de que comiencen las clases?

Y recién reacciona

- ¡ahhh! Estoy con Hotaru -salió en dirección para abrazar a su amiga mas era de esperar que cierta pelinegra sacara su baka boom para "defenderse"

BAKA

- ¡¿Por qué el disparo?!

- Llegaremos tarde a clases, ponte en marcha.

- ¡Espera!, tengo que saber en qué salón esta Ruka

- No creo que sea necesario. Vámonos

- ¡Oe! ¡Hotaru! -suspiro. _Supongo que lo revisaré en el almuerzo- _¡Oye, espera! -gritó

Asï ambas fueron en dirección a su respectiva aula

Mientras por otro lado…

- Me sorprende que no hallas hecho un escándalo anoche

- Pues no. Después de que me dieran las pastillas y dormirme, me relajé. Tal vez esa uno de sus efectos, pero eso ya no importa, estoy feliz de que nos allá tocado juntas. Jajaja -risita nerviosa- me desesperé por nada.

- Sí. A mi también me alegra, por cierto -se para enfrente de ella- ¿Qué profesor nos toca?

- Uhmmm… creo que con Takumi-sensei

- Supongo que será una clase tranquila.

Al abrir la puerta se dieron con una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Cómo que mi querido Natsume no esta en este salón?! -dijo una chica de cabello corto de color negro verdoso, con los ojos color verdes pero ahora parecían rojos. Casi parecía salir fuego...

- Así es señorita, usted ya sabe que la escuela reagrupa al azar las aulas. Debió de haberlo esperado, así que por favor cálmese y vuelva a su asiento.

- ¡Comó quiere que me calme si él ni Ruka están aquí!.

- Creo que este será un largo semestre -susurró Anna a su compañera mientras veían asombradas la escena.

Anna suspiró-así parece

- Que suerte tiene Mikan, está con Hotaru si no mal recuerdo.

- Sí, tiene suerte.

- Dígame en que salón están ellos ¡YA! -a la susodicha presidenta le había salido un aura que paralizo al todo el mundo.

- De… de acuerdo -revisa su registro- están en la clase B

- Allá voy mi querido Natsume - y se fue como alma que persigue al diablo a dicha clase.

- Vaya, que niña, bueno, comencemos nuestra clase asi que tomen asiento por favor

- ¿Clase B? ¿Esa no es la clase que va Mikan?

- Sip, pero no hay que preucuparse, recuerda que no conoce a Natsume

- Pero sí a Ruka

- ... Creo ... -dudó- que será mejor ir preparando una habitación en el hospital ¿No lo crees?

- Llamaré a Mikan -busca en su mochila- ¿eh? -se revisa los bolsillo- ¡NO ESTÁ!

- ¡¿Cómo que no está?!

- No lo sé. Espera -la miró como si recordara algo- creo… creo que lo dejé en mi cuarto.

- Enserio… -ironizó la amiga- ¡MÁS DESCUIDADA NO PODÍAS SER!

- ¡PUES PERDÓN POR…!

- ¡Señorita Umenomiya y señorita Ogasawara! Podrían por favor leer el siguiente párrafo -dijo el profesor un POCO fastidiado

- Ehh… -las dos se pudieron más rojas que un tomate al darse cuenta que todo el aula había estado pendiente de su conversación.

- Se quedarán a limpiar el salón ¿de acuerdo?

- Siii -dijeron las chicas muy apenadas al unisono.

**PDV NATSUME**

*bostezo* Así que esta es la clase B. Es muy extraño que me hayan cambiado, he estado en el A desde que entre a este infierno ¿Qué estará planeando Persona esta vez?

- Ah, Natsume. Pensé que no ibas a venir -dijo la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

- Uhm…- dije.

Sé que es un poco frío de mi parte pero no quiero que las personas a las que aprecio salgan lastimadas solo por el hecho de llevarse bien conmigo.

- Es extraño que nos haigan cambiado, siempre hemos estado en el A si no mal recuerdo.

- Ten cuidado -le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si -dijo serio.

Por fuera parecía serio pero sé que esta muy preocupado

En eso escucho abrir la puerta, la reconoci de inmediato. Era Hotaru Imai, es muy conocida por sus inventos. Desde que llegó a la academia montones de millonarios han invertido su dinero en ello, lo cual me ayudó un poco ya que no hago misiones tan seguido.

- Hola Imai -saludó mi compañero y ella regresó el saludo.

- Buenos días -se sentó en la segunda fila.

Comencé a leer uno de mis mangas cuando escuché una voz que conocía muy bien.

- Oye Hotaru, te estoy diciendo que me esperes -dijo toda agitada

- No es culpa mia si es que no puedes seguirme el paso -dijo Imai mientras leía uno de sus libros.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te siga si…?! -Imai le puso un sándwich en su boca.

- Cállate, haces un escándalo por nada -seguía leyendo su libro- pensé que querías buscarlo.

¿Buscarlo? ¡¿Buscar a quién?!

- Sí, pero tenia que ver el panel para saber en qué aula está -terminaba de comer el sándwich.

- Mira atrás y lo verás.

Volteó y por un momento me topé con sus hermosos ojos pero después se posaron en los de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Ruka?! ¿No me digas que estarás en este salón?

¿Por qué tanta familiaridad?

- Eh… sí, supongo -es mi imaginación o ¿empezó a sonrojarse?

- ¡Ah! ¡¿En serio!? -se le ilumina el rostro de felicidad, admito que se muy linda con esa sonrisa- Yupi -sonrió- Ah ¿puedo verte en la hora del almuerzo?

- Sí… claro -está todo rojo, nunca pensé en verlo en ese estado.

- Ruka ¿estás enfermo, te sientes mal? -iba a tocar su frente pero la detuvo.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes Sakura

- Llamame Mikan -lomiró a los ojos

¡Ok! ¿Desde cuándo le toma tanta confianza?

- Está bien… ¿Mikan?- sonó a pregunta

¿Es posible ponerse más rojo de lo que estás? Acabo de descubrir un nuevo color.

- Bueno nos vemos luego -se fue a sentarse junto con Imai.

- Eh… Natsume

- Ve -le respondí mirando el sitio contiguo que estaba vacío.

Siento tanta rabia pero creo que será lo mejor para ella

- Gracias-me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

Poco tiempo después entro la profesora de inglés pasó lista a la clase, con sólo mirarle di a entender mi presencia. Empezó escribir en la pizarra, creo que era una conversación...

- Well students. As you know you have changed classroms and I can see new students. That's good! For that, we will practice a short conversation so make groups with your new classmates. Groups of two, please (*)

Solo entendí que teníamos que trabajar en parejas, no es que sea malo en el curso solo que no preste atención...

- Dijo que formemos grupos de dos y que haremos una conversación -me indicó mi compañero. Yo sólo asentí y me quede leyendo como si nada, al poco rato vino la profesora.

- Hyuuga Why aren't you practicing? (**)

No le hice caso y segui en lo mio.

La profesora suspiró

-Sakura –miré a la profesora- You will work with Hyuuga. Come here please (***)

Ella asintió y se dirigió a mi carpeta. Puede parecer extraño pero me costó procesar la información.

- Hola soy Sakura Mikan -sonrió y se sentó a mi lado- bueno comenzemos -solo pude asentir.

**FIN DEL PDV**

**MIKAN PDV**

Es extraño, recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo dónde… uhmmmm… será…

- Oe -su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos- no sé tú pero si no quieres trabajar, yo no me hago ningún problema…fresitas -sonrisa torcida

- ¡Ah!, no, no es… -esperen qué dijo- ¡PERVERTIDO!

- Yo no soy el pervertido aquí. Tú me las muestras, además será mejor que te calmes.

- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍA DE HACERLO?!

- Mira a tu alrededor

Y así lo hice y me di cuenta que la mayoría nos estaba observando. Maldito -susurré- mientras él mostraba una sonrisa burlona

Este será un largo semestre...

* * *

** Traducciones**

(*) Bueno alumnos, como ustedes saben han cambiado de salones y puedo ver alumnos nuevos aquí. ¡Eso es bueno! Por eso practicaremos una conversación corta así que hagan grupos con sus nuevos compañeros. Grupos de dos, por favor.

(**) ¿Hyuuga, por qué no estás practicando?

(***) Sakura -...- trabajarás con Hyuuga. Ven acá por favor.

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **

*Arrastrandose*, necesito tiempo, el cole,estudio, tarea, Ayumi con sus ataques, las clases, quiero dormir, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,listo ya me siento mejor, gracias por esperar, y Ayumi a pesar de que siempre te troleo o que tu computadora te demuestra que no te quiere o con yuriko y ana te demostramos todo nuestro amor de forma MUY radical, siempre me ayudas ^^, eso que esta vez te di trajo extra jijiji, tu sabes que te quiero verdad?, *se escapa*, dejando de lado las formas que Ayummi me DEMOSTRARA SU AMOR más tarde, espero que les este gustando este capitulo, este fic lo hare largo, tardare en subir otro cap, todo depende de la inspiracion y no hay que forzarla, y sobre todo tiempo, asi me despido y espero publicar pronto bye ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi...miau, *se escapa y desde su escondite*, si algunos de ustedes siente el deseo de demostrarme su AMOR, ahí no más, lo siento, gomene, sorry, perdón, por no haber subido, enserio, mi cole me mantiene muy ocupada, lo bueno es que la espera termino y les traigo un cap más ^^, espero que les guste, a leer ;)**

* * *

g

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no** **me pertenecen**

**Tu y yo…**

**Cap 6**

Todos volvían a sus respectivos asientos ya que la clase había terminado.

Mientras todos esperaban con emoción la clase de Tsubasa y Misaki (por excepción de cierto pelinegro) Un grito quitó la tranquilidad del aula.

- ¡Natsume!

Se abre la puerta de golpe y se deja ver a la chica de cabello verdoso

- ¡Ah, Natsume! ¡Qué bueno que logré encontrarte! Sí sé que es una desgracia que no nos halla tocado juntos como siempre -resopló.

El mencionado siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Seguía leyendo su manga, dejando que a todos con varias interrogantes y susurros.

- Nee… Hotaru ¿ella es la presidenta del club de fans de Natsume y Ruka?- le susuró la castaña a su amiga mientras ella asentía como respuesta a su pregunta, se le veía concentrada en otro de sus inventos así que optó por no interrumpirla más.

_Vaya… si que las chicas no exageraban en cuanto a su actitud, será mejor que me mantenga alejada de ella -_pensó la poseedora de los ojos color avellana mientras se dirigía a su asiento y justo cuando se iba a sentar.

- Espera -Mikan se giró de manera automática

- ¿A mi? -se señaló a sí misma

- Sí niñita -en cuestión de segundos unos bigotes y orejas de gato aparecieron en su cabeza y la empezó a oler- tú has estado cerca de Ruka y Natsume ¿¡verdad!? -dijo Sumire mientras un aura maligna le empezó a rodear.

- Etto… yo... sólo -a la pobre le empezaron a temblar las rodillas-_ es mi fin moriré! _x.x

- La razón por la que sientes su olor en ella es -empezó a explicar la pelinegra todavía consentrada en su invento- por que la profesora la puso practicar con él y el de Ruka fue porque ella se acercó a saludarlo.

- Si, si, en todo el tiempo que lo conozco nunca lo vi tan son…- el chico de cabellos castaños que siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro cuyo nombre es Koko fue callado por su amigo Kitsume. Tenía el poder de leer las mentes.

- Shhh… tarado no hables de mas, no ves que ella morirá

_Koko, después no te sorprendas si despiertas en mitad del lago mañana... _pensó su amigo Kitsume_. _

_-_ ¿No lo vi tan qué? ¡Completa la oración chico! -se voltea- y no, eso no es excusa para que te le puedas acercar, chiquilla, todos en esta escuela saben qué pasa si es que se le acercan a ellos -mostró una sonrisa malévola.

Trago saliva-_¡AYÚDENME!_

Sumire se lanzó encima de la castaña pero en medio del salto se paró

- ¿Eh?

- Vaya, lamento haber llegado tarde

- ¡Tsubasa-sempai!

- Hola Mikan, jejeje, etto…-revisa uno de sus libros- Sumire Shouma, al parecer usted no pertenece a esta clase, así que por favor le pediré que se retire.

- No me ire sin antes matar a esta chica -señaló a la pobre de Mikan.

El peliazul la miró y suspiró. Agarró un lápiz y escribió en la sombra de la presidenta "no matar a Mikan o hacerle daño alguno por el resto de su vida" "ir a la clase A" de inmediato la peliverde empezó a moverse

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo?! - y se fue.

- Tsubasa- sem…pai -llora y lo abraza- ¡¿Por qué se demoró tanto?!

- Jejeje, perdón Mikan, pero tuve… que arreglar algunos asuntos

- ¿Asuntos? -parpadea- ¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

- Es un secreto, ¿por cierto no tienes calor?

- No me cambie el tema y dígame -dijo la castaña mientras hacia un puchero- por cierto - miró asu alrededor- ¿Dónde esta Misa…?

- ¡TSUBASA IDIOTA! -se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver a una pelirrosa muy enfadada

- Hehehe, Misaki…¿cómo estas?

- ¡No me preguntes cómo estoy, tú sabes perfectamente como me encuentro, asi que.. – lo agarra de la camisa- me lo explicas o mueres!

- Hehehe, pues…- rio nerviosamente- Mikan ayúdame -susurró

- ¿Misaki-sempai?

- No creo que sus nuevos alumnos quieran presenciar un asesinato en estos momentos -mencionó la pelinegra todavía en su invento

_A mi no me importaría_ -pensó el pelinegro mientras echaba un vistazo a la escena.

Misaki miró a su clase que estaba en un estado de asombro

- Te salvastes, pero de estas no te escapas -le susuró y lo soltó

Era de esperar que Mikan no entendiera el tema de conversación de sus "profesores", pero en esta ocasión no era la única, todo el salón se hacía la misma pregunta solo que no lo demostraban.

- Bueno, perdón por entrar y asustarlos, solo que el tarado éste -señalo a Tsubasa- me hizo pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida que más tarde se la cobraré -se le formo un aura maligna- por ahora -sonrisa- tomaremos lista y comenzaremos a trabajar. Para los nuevos, yo soy Misaki Harada y éste -lo señala- es Tsubasa Ando

- Nosotros somos estudiantes de aquí pero estamos sustituyendo a Nodachi-sensei ¿alguna pregunta? -dijo el ojiazul un poco más tranquilo

- ¿Por que lo están sustituyendo? -pregunto uno de los nuevos alumnos

- Su clase es la más atrasada de todos, asi que nos ofreció el puesto y aceptamos -explicó Tsubasa

- Tsubasa-sempai ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Bueno Mikan, tras revisar las anotaciones de Nodachi, vimos que su última clase consistía en el antiguo Egipto, asi que empezaremos por ahí.

- Traeremos documentales e información sobre el tema, así que por ahora abran sus libros en el tema y que los alumnos nuevos se junten con un compañero que haya estado aquí para compartir el libro -terminó de decir la pelirrosa.

Todos se movieron a diferentes lugares, otra vez y como era de esperar, Natsume siguió en su sitio y sacó uno de sus mangas.

- Oe, ¿Por qué no te juntas con alguien? -le habló el peliazul- Tenemos que recuperar todas las clases perdidas lo mas rápido posible, vamos -le toco el hombro en eso sintió un escalofrio

El pelinegro le dedico una de sus miradas pero... ésta era diferente, era mas fría y daba mucho miedo.

- Me vuelves a tocar y te juro que no tendré piedad

_¿Pero qué…? -aparecieron unas gotitas sobre su cabeza_.

- Si… esta bien

Tsubasa da media vuelta y sigue caminando por el salón..._pero qué hice para que me tratara como su enemigo, cielos_

_- _Oe Misaki

La pelirrosa se voltea

- ¿Qué quieres?-con tono de fastido, todavía no se le pasaba su enojo hacia él

- Te encargo a ese alumno –señalo Tsubasa al poseedor de los ojos carmesí con su mirada

- ¡¿AH?!, ¡¿ Y por qué yo?!, por algo tu también eres el "sensei", ademas nosotros somos los mayores.

- Te lo juro, me mira como si le hubiera hecho algo malo.

- ¿Qué le hicistes?

- Esa es la cuestión, NADA, absolutamente nada. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo, ¡ni siquiera sé como se llama!, por favor Misaki, haré cualquier cosa ¡lo que sea pero encárgate de él!

- Lo que sea... eh…-le sonríe de manera maliciosa- está bien

**PDV MISAKI**

Ésta es mi oportunidad para mi venganza pero ahora como le hago -mira a Natsume- uhm… *risita* conque era eso. ¡Vaya! quien diría, el más frio de la clase estuviera en ese estado. Lo siento Tsubasa pero para que te metes conmigo, le voy a hacer un favor

- ¡Mikan!- se dirige a la joven

- Si, Misaki-sempai ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

- Por supuesto

**FIN DEL PDV**

La pelirrosa le susurró que trabajara con aquel pelinegro, en aquel momento la cara de la castaña paso de la alegría que irradiaba, una, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

- ¿Podrias hacerlo? ¿Por favor?

**PDV MIKAN **

¡NO, NO, NOOOO! Sobre mi cadáver ¡¿Por qué?! Cualquier persona excepto con ese pervertido, pero… Misaki ha sido muy amable conmigo *suspiro*

- Claro -le mostré una gran sonrisa para evitar que viera la molestia que me causaba trabajar con él, OTRA VEZ

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco -dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Luego de eso se dirigió donde estaba Tsubasa-sempai. Al parecer estaba sorprendido.

**FIN DEL PDV**

- Listo, problema resuelto

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo? -Tsubasa esta sorprendido.

- Por algo las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido.

- ¿Ok? -lamiró- de todas maneras, será mejor comenzar.

- Me debes un favor

*suspiro*- Si, si, ya, ya, cuando terminemos me lo dices

- Ok -se para en frente- bueno comencemos, haber… Tobita Yuu ¿verdad? -dijo mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

- S… si, pero si gusta me puede llame Inchou -respondió un chico con lentes de cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

- Tranquilo , ¿podrías decirnos tu alice?

- Es..es la ilusión

- ¿Enserio?, entonces ¿podrias ayudarnos? -dijo Misaki

- ¿Eh? -la pelirrosa se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído- ¡Ah! sí, por supuesto.

- ¡Gracias! -de nuevo fue al frente- ahora chicos cierren los ojos.

- Sí -dijeron en un unisolo, excepto el chico de ojos carmesí

En eso Misaki se acerca a Natsume

- Tal vez odies a esta clase, pero te aseguro que la pasaras bien.

Le dio una mirada fría

- Ya que -le susurró- cierta persona será tu compañera

Le dedico otra mirada per no fría ni de odio, por unos segundos parecieron de felicidad y emoción; mas luego se volvieron de enojo

- Jejeje, no me lo agradezcas –se voltea- Mikan ven para comenzar -dijo sin hacerle caso.

- Ya voy -dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba.

- Ahora, por favor cierra los ojos -le susurró al pelinegro y así lo hizo, los cerró

- Bueno, ahora ábranlos lentamente

Poco a poco todos los alumnos empezaron a abrirlos y al hacerlo se quedaban con una cara de asombro

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡¿Pero cómo hemos llegado acá?!

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Eran las preguntas que rondaban en ese momento

- Impresionante ¿verdad? estamos en el antiguo Egipto. Que si como llegamos, pues esto es solo una ilusión realizada por Inchou -explicaron.

- Solo piensen, que la mejor manera de entender la historia es entrando dentro de ella, además, sé que muchos de ustedes se quedarían dormidos en medio de la clase.

- Nooooo -dijeron todos los estudiantes en un unisolo con aparente inocencia.

- Si claro y yo soy un genio en las matemáticas -mencionó con ironía Tsubasa- mejor exploremos el lugar.

Todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a recorrer el lugar, Misaki explicaba sobre sus creencias, el porque había pirámides, sus costumbres y de su organización.

- Oe, fresitas…

- ¡Deja de llamarme asi pervertido!

- Dejaré de llamarte asi cuando yo quiera.

- No me jo…

-Tráeme un poco de agua

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, me largo-_se dijo a si misma, ya no aguantaba el comportamiento del pelinegro

Decidida se dirigio hacia el creador de esta ilusion

-¡Inchou!

- ¿Si? -voltea- ¿qué sucede Sakura?

- ¿Cómo lograstes hacer todo esto?

- Jejeje, verás, me adelante un poco en la clase.

- ¿Un poco? -alza una ceja y mira a su alrededor- creo que poco es mucho -los dos se echaron a reir- ¡buen trabajo!

- Gracia, creo que me sobre pase hasta ya siento calor -se sonrojó.

-Pues yo no siento nada, además ya debes llamarme por mi nombre, nos conocemos desde que entre a la academia y me has ayudado bastante.

- Esta bien…, supongo…Mikan …etto … ¿no deberías estar con tu compañero?

- Ah, sí. ¡Pero es insoportable! No entiendo como Ruka puede ser su amigo.

- Tranquilizate, ya verás que todo es cuestión de tiempo, paciencia, ahora ve con él.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, vamos

- Siiii…- dijo la joven de cabellos castaños con tristeza

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **

*saliendo de su escondite*, espero que se haigan calmado *suspiro*, como les decía, mi cole me mantuvo más ocupada esta semana (y se pondrán peor T.T), también por Ayumi ella acaba de comenzar la universidad *aplaude* (ella sufrirá peor que yo jajaja XD, okno), ella no podrá ayudarme tan seguido, y con eso de que mi mamá quiere "buenas notas", no es nada fácil T.T, suerte que Jime me ayuda en esa parte, espero que les haiga gustado...

Ah **Kanna Meiko **si puedes llamarme Neko-chan, espero que no se estén peleando otra vez ¬¬,

Hasta la próxima bye ;3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiiiiiiii!, vaya tiempo sin subir un cap realmente lo extrañaba bueno, ya lo tenia escrito solo faltaba que ALGUIEN lo revisara, no Ayumi? ¬¬, jajaja ella sabe que la quiero verdad?, igual que a ustedes, bueno la espera valio la pena ahora a leer ;3**

* * *

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no** **me pertenecen**

**Tu y yo…**

**Cap 7**

_Díganme, ¡QUE HICE MAL!, porque me torturan con éL. De todas las personas, por qué me eligieron a mí para ser su compañera._

_Lo bueno es que no tendré que serlo por todo el semestre, pero igual ¡No es justo!..._

Pensaba Mikan mientras caminaba muy concentrada por el desierto y a causa de eso se chocó con cierto rubio.

- ¿Eh? Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

Pero la castaña seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh Mikan?

Y recién reacciona.

- ¿¡Ah!? Ah Ruka, ¿qué haces por aquí? pensé que estarías con Tsubasa y los demás.

- Creo que eso debería preguntarte a ti.

- ¿Eh?-dijo confundida

- ¿Tienes idea hacia donde te dirigías? -preguntó Ruka mientras le mostraba el lugar en donde se encontraban.

- Hehehe… -risita nerviosa- lo siento ...y ya te dije que me puedes llamarme por mi nombre -sonríe

Ruka se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado para evitar que lo note

- ¿Pasó algo? -dijo para cambiar de tema

- ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar a Natsume?!

- ¿Soportarlo? -volteó a mirarla

- Sí, el siempre es frío con las personas. Odia a todo el mundo y a mí me la ha pasado molestando todo el día. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! *creo*

- Si supieras por todo lo que pasó -susurró mientras miraba al grupo alejarse

- ¿Dijistes algo?

- No te preocupes por su actitud, él no es como tu crees

- Sí… claro -levanta una ceja *huele a ironía xD*

- Vámonos a reunirnos con los demás antes que los perdamos de vista

- Sip… y sobre reunirme contigo en el descanso…

- Ah sí... -se puso nervioso- ¿de que me querias hablar?

- Bueno, me gustaría agradecerte por haberme ayudado en la vez que me convertí en gato.

- Así... -el rubio volvio a sonrojar al recordar su primer encuentro con la castaña

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al zoo? -sonrisa

- ¿Al zoo?

- Sí, pensé que como tienes el alice de las feromonas de animales, tal vez te gustan los animales ¿o estoy equivocada?

- No, sí me gustan mucho los animales, claro que me gustaría ir contigo

- Entonces nos vemos allí el sábado a las 11:00 am ¿qué te parece?

- S.. sí -tartamudea- ¡¿esto es una cita?! -se volvió a poner más nervioso si es posible.

- No es un "cita", solo vamos a pasar el rato como amigos.

- Ah…ah *latido* si …si -tartamudea

- ¿Ruka seguro que no estas enfermo? Estás todo rojo.

- ¡AH! -se sorprendió el rubio. Él nunca se había sonrojado, bueno solo en la escuela cuando le tocaba pasar al frente, pero era leve- ¿en serio?

- Sí, deberías ir a la enfermería en cuanto terminen las clases.

- No, no ,no, seguro que no es nada.

- ¿Seguro? -pregunto la castaña, cada vez se ponía más rojo.

- Sí -voltea- vayamos donde estan los demás antes que nos perdamos -se fue corriendo.

- Espe… Ruka, vaya -_solo quería decirle que para cualquier cosa contara conmigo._

- Oe fresitas -dice una voz que para Mikan era la llamada hacia una pesadilla

_Pensando en que el dia iba a mejorar_

_- _¡DEJA DE LLAMRME ASÍI! - gritó Mikan toda enojada.

- Te dije quete dejaría de llamar asi cuando me aburra -dijo el pelinegro con voz neutral- ¿y mi agua…?

- ¡Esta es una ilusión idiota, espérate a que termine la clase! -se voltea

- Se supone que eres mi compañera.

- Sí, pero no tu sirvienta -saca la lengua- ahora si me disculpas, me largo.

- Hey, no tan rápido -le agarra del brazo- ¿qué le has hecho a Ruka para que este en ese estado?- la miro fríamente

- ¿Hacer algo?, yo nada. Solo acordamos en salir el sábado -dijo la castaña con suma tranquilidad

- Mantente alejada de él.

- ¡¿Por qué?!, tú no eres nadie para prohibirme ver a mis amigos

- ¿Quieres apostar? -le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- ¿Por que no? -suspiro- si yo gano dejaras de molestarme por el resto de tu vida

- Pero si yo gano -se le acerca- harás todo lo que yo te pida ¿de acuerdo?

- Trato hecho -sonrie- nos vemos -la castaña se aleja dejando a un pelinegro con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Ya verás que muy pronto seré alguien en tu vida… Mikan -susurró para él mismo mientras veía como la poseedora de los ojos de color avellana se dirigía al grupo

Al llegar al grupo, nadie se dio cuenta de su descuido, lo cual alivio a Mikan

- Bien clase eso es todo. Inchou, gracias -la pelirrosa le sonríe

- No hay de qué -sonrío el rubio con un poco de sonrojo por el elogio

- Disculpen, ¿podemos hacer este tipo de clase casa vez que nos toque con ustedes? -preguntó una joven de cabello rizado con mechones rubios.

- Uhmm… no sabría decirte, veras eso también depende de Inchou y no podemos exigirle mucho -le dijo Tsubasa a la chica

- No hay problema -interrumpió Inchou dejando a todos con varias interrogante- verán…- juega con sus dedos- yo… me adelante en el curso y bueno… ya me sé todos los temas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero a la vez emocionados.

- ¿¡Enserio!?- dijo Misaki quien todavía no se le quitaba su asombro

- Si… hehehe, es que me interesaron mucho los temas y antes que me diera cuenta ya había acabado el curso -explicó Yuu

- ¿Seguro?, no queremos presionarte ni nada por el estilo -preguntó Tsubasa un poco inseguro

El rubio solo asintió y dijo que no habría problema. Toda la clase se emocionó ¡No mas clases aburridas en un largo tiempo!

- Ok, ok, ahora cierren los ojos para terminar la clase -indicó Misaki

Todos asintieron y en menos de un chasquido volvieron a la realidad. Todos comentaban sobre lo asombroso que fue la clase y que esperaban con ansias la próxima. Sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado.

Los alumnos estaban a punto de salir disparados por la puerta de salida mas el alice del "sensei" los paró.

- Ya sé que se quieren ir de aquí lo antes posible pero antes…-saca una lista- si se preguntan qué es esto, pues estas son las clases de clasificación -dijo el peliazul

- Como les habíamos dicho la escuela se encarga de esto, pero eso es lo que nosotros sabemos por ahora-dijo pensativa la pelirrosa

- ¿Qué, hay mas?- dijo un poco curiosa nuestra Mikan

- No lo sé, pero esa es una de las tantas partes de misterio que tiene esta academia ¿no lo creen?-respondió Misaki con una gran sonrisa -ahora, revisen en que clase estarán y con esto se pueden retirar.

- No hay prisa, asi que véanlo calmadamente, bye -se fue Tsubasa corriendo.

- …, ¡espera! ¡ven acá tarado, tú me debes algo! -gritó la pelirrosa mientras perseguía a su compañero por los pasillos

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, los estudiantes fueron a ver en que clase les tocaba, otra vez.

_mejor espero a que los demás se vayan _*suspiro*_ de todos modos hoy no tengo prisa-_sonrie mientras se sienta de nuevo en su carpeta

- Hey, baka tienes trabajo, así que andando -le dijo la pelinegra a Mikan mientras esta todavía no reacionaba

- Eh?… ¡EH!, como qué trabajo, ahhh, ¿No puede ser más tarde?, todavía no he visto en que clase me toca, y creo que no lo sabré hasta… -pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Hotaru la interrumpió

- Te espero en 30 min en mi dormitorio y te ayudo en física -y se fue como si nada

_Ahhhhhhhhhh, porque?, este dia no puede ser peor o si?_- mira hacia la multidud-_no puedo dejar pasar la física _*suspiro*_ a nada, ire al hospital más tarde_- corrió hacia la pared la cual tenía la dichosa información de las clases. Luchó, peleó, y avanzó hasta el papel, logró ver la luz

**Mikan Sakura-clase especial**

A_l fin, ¿ahhh?-_Era echada a golpes de su diminuto espacio- ¡Ouch!

- Mikan ¿te encuentras bien?-se le acercó Ruka con mucha preucopación

- Eh sí, al fin logre saber en que clase estoy, ¿en qué clase estás tú?- se levanta

- En la clase somatica,¿y tú?

- Especial -le sonríe- por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?

- Acabamos a las 3:00 no, bueno van a ser la 3:30 dentro de 2 minutos, por…

- ¡QUÉ!, lo siento Ruka pero Hotaru me necesita, gracias, bye- se fue corriendo dejando ojiazul un poco sorprendido

- Hasta luego… Mikan -al pronunciar estas palabras se sonroja un poco

Miestras Mikan corria como si su vida dependía de ello **(bueno en parte dependía, su tarea XD)**

_Espero que Hotaru no haya visto el reloj_ – se dijo, mas no se dio cuenta que en el pasillo también estaba un chico con los ojos carmesí el cual estaba distraído con sus pensamientos.

Los dos se chocaron provocando que en la caída resultaran una posición incomoda... ella estaba encima de él

- iTai,… discul…, ¡¿tu?!, no tengo tiempo para esto -la joven de cabellos castaños estuvo a punto de levantarse pero el pelinegro la volvió a jalar hacia él- ¿¡pero que…!?, ¡suéltame!

- Sólo quiero estar unos pocos segundos contigo- le susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba más fuerte dejando Mikan en un estado de shock

*latido*_¿Pero que..? _*latido*_ debe ser uno de sus trucos para ganar la apuesta _-¡sueltame pervertido!-le dijo sonrojada

- Bueno si es lo que deseas fresitas está bien -y la soltó

- Realmente no sé qué es lo que te pasa…eres muy extraño -mira el reloj- ¡1 min!, me largo

El pelinegro sólo se sentó en el suelo mientras veía a la castaña correr hacia la salida, luego de que esta desapareció tras la puerta, se levantó y se dirigió al aula en donde todavía algunos alumnos continuaban luchando para saber en que clase quedaron, antes de entrar se dio cuenta del sonrojo que tenia su compañero rubio.

- ¡Ah! Natsume, ¿Cuándo salistes?

- No hace falta ver en que clase estoy. Es la misma cada año.

- Lo siento, si no la hubiera perdido de vista

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa lo tiene esta estúpida academia -volteó- vámonos, tengo hambre.

- Si

Tras esto Ruka solo asiente y acompaña al pelinegro en dirección a un lugar donde puedan comer y descansar.

Mikan corría a mas no poder a la habitación de la pelinegra, al llegar allí abrio la puerta

- Lo siento, lo siento…. Se me hizo tarde, te lo... ¿Hotaru?

- Estoy aquí arriba-le respondio la ojivioleta dejando a su amiga con los ojos como plato

- ¿Cómo llegastes allí?

- Llegando -baja del techo y saca una botella- esto me permite rechazar la gravedad

- Woooooh!,quiero probarlo -pero antes que la poseedor de los ojos cogiera la botella

- BAKA BAKA **(era de esperar ¬¬)**

- ¡¿Esta vez porque?!- chilló Mikan ante la acción que acababa de ocurrir

- Porque ese no esto trabajo baka-va a su armario y saca un casco en forma de pez

- ¿Qué es esto? -pregunto

- Como quiero una explicación del porque de tu tardanza y no estoy para escuchar tu voz, esto hará todo el trabajo.

- …no entiendo

- Solo concéntrate en lo que pasó antes de llegar aquí.

- Ok

A continuación el invento empezó a reaccionar, mostrando todo lo ocurrido en el pasillo

...

- ¿Qué apostastes baka? (**Psdt: **el invento también da a conocer los pensamientos de la persona que tuvo en esos momentos)

- Nada importante -se saca el casco- solo apostamos que si él llegara a ser alguien importante para mi, cosa que nunca ocurrirá, yo sería su sirvienta, y si yo ganaba, Él dejaria de molestarme.

- *suspiro* Realmente, no sé hasta que grado puede llegar tu estupidez...

- ¿Eh? ¿porque lo dices?

- Primero-deja el casco en una de sus repisas- no se tiene que jugar con el fuego, y no lo digo literalmente, segundo: por lo que acabo de ver …-la poseedora de los ojos violetas lo medito un poco- tercero

- ¡Dime!-se quejo Mikan

- Tercero

- ¡HOTARU!

- BAKA BAKA-averigualo tu misma

- ¡Ayy!

- Como decía…-la pelinegra retomo el tema- tercero su apuesta no tiene una fecha limite ¿o sí?

La joven castaña se quedó pensando en ello por unos segundos

- No lo hay ¿verdad?-dijo la pelinegra con tono serio

- etto…

- Tarada

- ¡¿Qué voy hacer?-Mikan empezó a llorar por no haberse dado cuenta de su error- tal vez lo olvide

- No lo creo

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa es la segunda razón

- ¡Pues dimela!

- Averíguala por ti misma. Si te lo dijera yo, quedarías más confundida.

- ¡Pues ahora lo estoy!

- ¡BAKA BAKA! Ya cállate -le dijo una Hotaru seria pero por dentro sospechaba algo que ni la tecnología o la ciencia lograban explicar...

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **O.O les gusto?, mi sentido de la escritura esta un poco oxidada jijiji, bueno Ayumi me dejo una explicacion por su tardanza que aqui va, damas y caballeros **las explicaciones de Ayumi** (aplausos por favor)

**Explicaciones de Ayumi**

Lo siento muuuuuchoooooooooooo! Gomene Minna! La universidad no me quiere así como a Shiro Neko no la quieren en su cole xD

Estas semanas han sido horribles T^T solo exposiciones apenas entré a la universidad... D: Pero no pienso dejar este trabajo... Voy a apoyar a Shiro Neko siempre (;

De nuevo disculpen! Las bombardas, tomates, ollas, dinamitas o lo que tengan en la mano *escondiéndose bajo la mesa* se lo tiran a la autora xD Okno xD

...

AYUMI!, no, tu mesa no te servira!, ven aqui niñita! ahhhhhhhhhh!, ok ya paso, pues es verdad, tambien mi cole es en plan de adorarme, más tarde me vengare de ella (¿como la torturare?, jijijiji XD), ...de hecho ahora lo estoy haciendo, ya veran ...is a surprise ;3


End file.
